


Adres Gives Us Masochistic Bitches What We Want

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: Adres hates us all but it’s fine, Adres steps on you, Also he stabs you, Gen, Goodnight fuckers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, You literally die, god it’s 00:45 i need sleep, we love Adres to much dammit, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Adres is tired of us masochists wanting them to step on us and kill us in various ways.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Adres Gives Us Masochistic Bitches What We Want

There they were.

Right in front of me, was Adres.

I don’t even know where I am or how I got here. I don’t care either. All that I care about is _them_.

I slowly step closer, their beauty drawing me in. Something in their eyes tells me to stop thought, so I do, their intense glare causing my knees to tremble a bit.

Adres say nothing, standing up from their throne. Their demon servants move out of their way, giving them a walkway over to me.

They stop right in front of me. I don’t know how I’m still standing at this point, my knees are shaking so much from being in their presence. I don’t know what to do, do I speak? Do I bow? Should I just yell at them to step on me? How am I supposed to act in the presence of someone I see as a God, who’s actually the very opposite of God?

They send another glare at me while I’m internally freaking out, this time telling me to get in my knees, still without saying a word. I wonder if they can even speak as I follow their orders.

Adres walked behind me, sighing as they slide a sword into my shoulder. I yelled out in pain as I lead forward a bit, hoping that they didn’t hear the slight masochistic bitch moan that I made. They pull it out, another groan of pain escaping my lips. They stab the bloodied sword into my right hip this time, making small sawing motions as I cry out in pained bliss.

There’s no way Adres couldn’t tell now.

They knew I wanted this.

Adres gave a heavier, more disappointed sigh as they pushed me to the ground. They moved some of their gorgeous raven hair out of their face before placing their heel on top of my throat, looking me dead in the eyes as they spoke.

"҉̊̔̔͊̓̅̔̎͑̈͠A҈̛̓̊͛͗̋̀̓̀̿̿̈́̿̀l҈̃͂̇͛̏́̒̑̃͆͌̕i̷̛̒̒̇͑̇̋̄̅́̔̚o̵҇̒̾͐̃̋̆͑̈ d̷̊͐̒̽͗͋͒̑͠ĩ̸̆̀͆̈́́̓̇̌͊͐͞e҈҇̍͛͆̋̏̐̈́́̊̃̓̃̒̚̚̚,̶͒̀̓͂́̉̈̌̓̆͐̈̊̂͑͂͠ à̵̉͆̋͌̽͂̾̃̏͡l҉̋͒͛̆̐͆̐͐͑͠i̷͊̋̅̄̀͗́̒̕u҉̔̈́̄͐͊̀͑̀̚͝ṡ̶̿̓̈́͆̒̍̍̕ č̴̇̏͑̇͌̊̒̏̍́̿̿̕o̷̽̌̉͒̿͒̉̂̎́̅͊̒͐̕̚r̷̛̅̔̋̈́̾̊͒̔͌̓̀̔̋ň̸̾̈͋̐͋͊͌́̕ė̴́̂̃̏͋̏̀͗͋̈̏͛̄̚̚͞a҈́͒̅̈́̏̃͋̽̐̄̆̃̊̋͝ c̸̎̀̾͌͑͋͋̓̒̔͌̊͊̄͠â̸̎̆̂̅̄͗̀̎̾͌͆̉̃̈͝n̴͑͆͑̌͐̐̊̃̃̚͡î̵͂̾̄̍̄̄̉̆͊̒͒̓͊̕s҈̛̐̽̿́́̿̑̆̑́̋̋͒͌̔.҈̈̓̽͆͛͒̓̑̀́͛̓̀̀̎̕”̸́̾̊͐̓̍̌͑͑̂̆͞

Adres pressed down, the last thing I could hear being the crunch of my bones underneath his foot mixed with the beginning of his cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this besides also wanting then to fucking obliterate me in the weirdest way possible
> 
> Oh and the Latin I used is “Alio die, alius cornea canis.” which means “Another day, another horny bitch.”


End file.
